Dearly Beloved, I Didn't Eat Your Fish!
by Rosie Fayce
Summary: Akari is a new farmer that just moved into Waffle Town. Toby was the first that ever acknowledged Akari in town. Akari fell in love with Toby, yet he has a secret that connects with Renee. Keeping this secret hidden, he tends to have a normal relationship with Akari. When Gill enters the picture, he falls in love with Akari - thus asks for her hand in marriage. What will Akari do?
1. Prologue: Oops!

**The Introductory**

The day was shining brightly and the sky was a clear blue, no clouds in sight and it was a perfect day for the spring. The ocean was calm and the air felt so smooth as it blew against Akari's short, light-brown hair. She was going overseas to start out a new life at a new town, hopefully that her life would change in any particular way. She believed that the city she had lived in was too much for her, so much smoke that leaked out of the sewers. It was very noisy, the parts of her trying to make it through her job was chaotic - don't forget to mention the transportation. She wants to take it easy, hopefully have a relaxing day by the beach with nothing to fear or worry about. As Akari looked through the pamphlet she found from a local market by her own town, she thought that Waffle Town would be just the place for her to stay.

Her life was good, but it was going to get better. "Land Ho!" Pascal shouted in joy. "There's the town, up ahead! Are you ready, Ms. Akari?" Pascal was sailing the ship to head towards the shore. He took the time to get himself on the intercom and promote Waffle Town being not too far from where they are. She nodded discretely and applauded the pilot for making it safely to the Town. _This is going to be something new_, Akari thought as she smiled. She stood by the front end of the ship, waiting excitedly to arrive and meet the townspeople. Up ahead there was a guy waiting for them to rest up on the shore, he waved as they were pulling up closer. She blushed a little and waved back, only to figure out that he were calling out '_Pascal! hey! Welcome Home!_' - she stood there embarrassed.

"Oh! that's Ozzie! Friend of mine. Real good gentlemen, if you ask me." They pulled up and shortly enough, they were ready to get off the ship. Pascal came down to open the gates and move down to the docks, but before he went at it, he turned over to talk to Akari for one last time before they went their separate ways. "Welcome to Waffle Town! Not much of how it used to be, but still a peaceful town."

"Wow! It's gorgeous! What do you mean about '_how it used to be_' though? Something happen?" Akari asked.

"Nothing bad, after all. It's a small town, yet we do have some pretty good people living here. I'm sure they would love to meet a new face. It's been awhile since we had visitors-let alone people moving in to our homestead. In the meantime, let me introduce you to one of my great friends of Waffle Town, Ozzie. He works with me down by the Market we own called 'On The Hook.' You should stop by sometime when you feel like buying some fish or looking for a part-time job."

"Thanks! I'll look forward to it, Captain!" Akari smiled. "I'm sure I'll do just fine here in this town."

"Hey, Pascal! Bring down the steps! You can't stay up there forever, right?" Ozzie shouted out.

"I'll bring them down in a minute, Ozzie!" Pascal cleared his throat and reached out his hand for a shake. Akari gladly reached out her own and shook the man's hand. "It's been a pleasure sailing with you, Captain. May we meet again!" she chuckled a bit and so did Pascal. After their small chit chat, they have finally gotten down to the docks and Akari happily introduced herself to Ozzie, another folk from this lovely town. He kindly greeted back and introduced himself, as well. They both talked about the ideal living of Waffle Town and what their market usually sells and what they bring to the townspeople. Akari seemed very amused before she grew tired of standing in one place for an hour or two or three. Finally, Pascal thought it was time to take her to the Sundae Inn and get herself ready for tomorrow.

It was late, the sun was setting and the area was as quiet as it could be. "Welcome! Welcome to the Sundae Inn! My name is Colleen, one of the owners for this Inn!"

"Hello, there. I'm Jake, Colleen's husband, it's a pleasure to meet you, Akari."

"The pleasure is all mine," Akari smiled. It didn't take long till they escorted her to a seat and gave her a proper meal before she was given a room. She thought that everyone was so friendly, she can actually get used to it, here. The meal was great, the hospitality was amazing, and the town itself seemed like paradise. After finishing her meal, all her positive thoughts about this Town just got better when _he_ walked in the room.

"Toby! What a pleasure for you to join us. Are you planning to eat lunch with us, today?" Jake welcomed. Toby smiled and waved a hand in greeting, he didn't seem like he was going to stay-bummer. His smile was so charming, it could leave a lot of women to admire.

"No thanks. I heard there is someone new here, though. Pascal and Ozzie asked me to introduce myself instead of laying around all day," he laughed.

_WHAT?_ - knowing that Akari is mentioned to their conversations got her anxious. She didn't want to meet him _NOW_, this seemed too embarrassing. She looked at herself, she is a complete mess! No wonder why people gave her an uncertain look of how she at her ribs. How did sauce get on her elbows?

"Oh, she's over there finishing up her meal," Colleen turned and faced at Akari with a grin. Toby turned after then smiled, dazzling with sparkles bristling around his face. Akari was already cleaning her face and elbows to make herself look decent, but she knew he was still too dazzling to even look in the eye. She looked away then stared back down at her meal, completely gone from her plate. Hearing footsteps coming closer to her table, she stiffly stood still till she heard a, "Hey, are you the newcomer?" from the man.

She clenched her hands together underneath the table, turning completely red. Suddenly realizing her stomach turned to an aching pain, she couldn't move all-together to give him a proper greeting.

_Oh... Oh, no._ "Hello? Are you okay?" Toby asks, concerned. Akari bit her lip, trying to calm down and raising her head to smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm..." _TWIST._ Her hand clenched on her stomach. Cramps. "I'm Akari," she spoke softly with a weary grin. Toby only laughed nervously to her response, then nodding his head and greeting himself, again. "I'm... sorry for this, but, um..." Akari only spoke in a whispered tone, trying to interrupt Toby as he mentioned how great the island was. She was trying to hold in her food, asking herself if all this pain is actually because of _this guy._ But no. Something was _in_ that meal.

Toby stopped once more, leaning in to this young girls personal space and reached out to see what was wrong. His dazzling appearance was too much for Akari-she could barely see from his dashing light that dazzled upon her. Pressure added on till she finally couldn't make it anymore. The food that she recently devoured came back for vengeance, and looking for a way out from a dark hell hole called intestines.

She turned green, and her hand tried to cover her mouth, it was _then_ that people started to panic. Toby had a face of fear, he wasn't sure what he could do. Akari jumped out of her seat and ran in circles to find the restroom, but none seemed to be fully visible-or even existent at the moment. She was mumbling and refused to chug it back in her throat, people told her to go outside or find a trash-but it was too late. Toby, the man that was perfect, got in between of the door and Akari.. getting Akari to bump to him-head first-then exploding all over his pants and feet.

Silence. _Uh oh._

************ Thank you all for reading my very first chapter of Toby and Akari! Please take note that the characters do not belong to me, neither does the game or anything else. Please give credit to the developers and creators! Thanks! **

**I plan to make a good series between Toby and Akari, I would be more than happy to add in a few twists to it, as well! Please stick around, the adventure awaits!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Gift on his Shoes

**The Gift on his Shoes**

Silence filled the room.

There was nothing but the roaring rage of Akari throwing back out her food like as if she cracked open a piñata. A few seconds later, she crucially ended her short little mishap and stared at the crowd. This did not look well. Akari was fully embarrassed, she didn't know how to explain herself, except for the fact that there must have been some mistake. She never brought her head up to face Toby, the man she sprinkled on. Colleen and Jake were the ones appalled, she could tell by their silence; Toby has seen things that cannot be unseen.

"U-umm..." Akari started out before Toby told her to stay quiet. Immediately turning herself to a brick, she stayed quiet and finally raised her head-now in full attention of the _perfect man_ she soiled. When she finally searched her way up to see his eyes, if she can find them, she stopped at his nose till her vision grew vague.

The outer corners of the Inn soon to be nonexistent when her vision was falling out. Her hearing was disappearing and the people she could see were starting to look like figures with silhouettes. The last words she could comprehend from them was, "she fell on her gift!" then passed out in the middle of the dining room Inn.

She woke up in a Clinic, not too far from where she was, Akari presumed. She was being taken care of and was left to be fully rested on the hospital bed. When opening her eyes, she had a hard time focusing her energy to see. Blinking repeatedly would have helped her adjust to the bright light, even if it were a little while. She opened up her senses to notice that people were alongside her hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up from her slumber. As soon as she regained her sight, she glanced at all the people that were there.

The Doctor, Jake and Colleen, an old woman, and... and... "Toby..?" Akari whispered.

The Doctor shook his head as he exchanged her wet towel with a new one for her forehead. "Don't talk now, you should ease up on your food poisoning." _So that's what it was._ "Sailing for days on end then suddenly eating new food from a different environment can spoil someone's appetite."

"Is she going to be okay, Doctor Jin?" Jake asks politely. "It was unfortunate to see her like this on her first day, perhaps there can be something we can do."

Jin shook his head again, "the only thing that she needs to worry about is resting up and getting better. There is no need for you all to do anything."

"Then do you mind if I stick around a little longer, Jin? I sorta have to talk to the newcomer," Toby jumped in. The doctor acknowledge his question, so he nodded his head in approval. Akari, still unable to speak, watched everything happen in third person. She didn't smile this time, but she was grateful to have strangers like them to come to her rescue. What should have alarmed her was hearing Toby sticking around till she got better. Believing that she was going to be yelled at or probably scolded for what she did, she didn't want to be conscious to hear it.

"I'll leave you guys alone, I'll escort the rest to the main lobby," the Doctor got up from his chair with his clipboard and turned to face the guests. Before telling them their way back to the main room, he jotted down some last few notes. Adjusting his authentic glasses to see, stroking back his bangs to get out of his way, and clearing his throat as he finished his report was another sign of a "dazzling" man. Luckily for Akari, she was blind to see his perfection for now. She has dealt with enough embarrassment with one dazzling man, why bother another one?

Toby sat down on a chair and scooched in right by Akari-the girl who is pretending she was fast asleep. Her head faced the opposite direction of where Toby stood, trying to prevent her red face being exposed. It didn't seem that Toby noticed, but he went on with his little talk.

"Sorry we had to meet this way, how embarrassing," he chuckled. Akari flushed once more, tightening her eyes to prevent them from opening. "I changed before I came here, I wouldn't want to look indecent to such a beautiful young lady."

_Beautiful? Young? Aw, what a gentleman!_ Akari thought. She casually turned her head to face Toby, then opening her eyes to see his silhouette. Charming as it would seem, his actual appearance was far more fetching and attractive than what you could see from his outlining. She smiled. "That's better," Toby grinned back.

Akari would have sat up straight and talk to Toby formally if "Doctor-Stick-Up-His-Butt" would let her. Yet her view laying down was just right. "I'm sorry," she said. "For making a mess back at the Inn."

"You don't have to worry about that, at all. It happens," he said. "Besides, I was planning on doing laundry today, anyway," he smirked. They both laughed simultaneously till it faded off to talk about more topics.

Maybe it was just Akari, but she enjoyed each other's company. As if they were finally talking, _for real_, in a suggestive manner. Sure, it may not be the best place to get to know each other, but it sure was a unique one. Toby kept teasing that if he would stay any longer, she'd drench him with more cupcakes and rainbows on his new "fish-on-da-stick" T-shirt. Akari laughed, threatening that she'd use her unfortunates for the greater good, if she had to.

It was a few hours since the incident that Akari was put in the Hospital and resting up with Toby by her side. Jin came back and asked for Toby to head on home since it was getting late. He nodded his head and said his goodbyes to Akari and for her to rest up for tomorrow. She has a big day coming, he wouldn't want her to miss it. She gave a short wave back and thanked him for visiting, it was nice to get a fresh new start with a man she had a crush on.

When everyone was gone, Doctor Jin made his last few tweaks before going back to his bedroom to sleep. He asked her to rest up and told her that she'd feel better in the morning. Jin left some medicine on her night stand, giving her instructions on when to use them in case she would feel uncomfortable in the middle of the night. She thanked him, appreciating on what he had done for her-and with the owners of the Sundae Inn. And Toby.

Night finally fell upon her as she stared off into the stars at her windowsill, thinking of what had happened, today. She met so many great people, thankful that she'd be willing to stick around and see this island grow. Her smile never fell off her face, especially when she thought about Toby. He was so sweet, so kind, and a tease when he wanted to be.

She liked everything about him, he was the kind of man that you wouldn't find in the city, at all. So laid back and easygoing, especially when he mentioned his 6 hour naps he takes everyday. He fishes, likes to take strolls around the island and enjoy the scenery. Someone who is almost complete opposite of what Akari had come to be. No, maybe some similarity she had shared with him, but not enough to say that she does. She kept tossing and turning on her bed, thinking of what she wanted out of this new life-changing experience.

Was it love? A new restful home? Maybe a life that would bring her joy and happiness. Just something that would keep her out of her past. Waffle Town is her new home, now. Especially people that live in it shall be called her family, as well. Thinking about it, she has nothing if she excluded these people from her personal feelings. Enough thinking for now, she wished the stars a happy night and rested her eyes to dream about Toby.

_Goodnight Toby,_ she thought. Moments after drifting to sleep, she could have sworn she felt someone say _Goodnight Akari_ from a distance. Nonetheless, it's time to catch up on her sleep till tomorrow's big event.

_**Meeting the Mayor.**_

.

.

************ Thank you all for reading my very first chapter of Toby and Akari! Please take note that the characters do not belong to me, neither does the game or anything else. Please give credit to the developers and creators! Thanks! **

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried mixing in a few humorous things in it.. but I'm no artist when it comes to Comedy. I'm giving it a shot! haha. Please give me some feedback, I would love to read what people have in mind for my story. Anything you guys want to read? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 2: Two Men, a Woman, One Secret

**The Right Hand Man with a Secret on the Side**

The day was shining bright and early on a Tuesday, akari felt much better than how she was yesterday, but still feeling somewhat of a twist in her stomach. Making any more sudden movements would cause a very troublesome ache and she wouldn't have the strength to get out of bed. Today was a very special day, though. She had to prepare herself for some new business work with the Mayor, just so she could get herself ready with her own home. Akari wasn't sure how she was going to pay off her house bills, including with the electricity and groceries, but she was willing to do whatever she could. She did recall getting herself a part time job at 'On-the-Hook' whenever she needed one. She thought that she would start there.

Akari got out of bed and stretched her arms and legs, getting herself in a good mood to start with then head out as quickly as she could. There was no excuse to keep the Mayor waiting outside to escort her around the area, so it was necessary to get checked out as quickly as she could. Before heading crossing over to the other side of the room, she spotted Jin coming up the stairs to see how his patient was doing. He wasn't exactly surprised to see Akari up from her bed so early in the morning, but he was concerned for her health.

"Are you sure you're healthy enough to get out of bed today, Ms. Akari?" he asks.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for letting me stay for the night, Doctor. I really appreciate the work you've done to take care of me."

Jin nodded his head and gave in to a little grin, he didn't bother saying anything else but showed her the way to the main lobby. They both walked down the stairs, Jin was informing her medical condition and how she would have to be careful when working too hard outside in the sun. He notified her to come in and check in once every week with new prescriptions to get rid of her food poisoning. Akari nodded her head and agreed with the Doctor's orders.

As she waved her goodbyes to the old lady in front of the counter and Jin, she escorted herself out the door and ready to hit the road and meet the mayor down by the Inn. Yet, the Mayor thought that he would have come to Akari, instead. As she turned her head to face the other direction, the Mayor was already a foot away from her personal space. She was so close to step over the small guy, not seeing him at first - almost causing a rather misfortunate event. Yet, she caught herself while gasping out of startlement and stepped back with her eyes wide.

"Oh! I'm.. sorry that I scared you, Ms. Akari. I thought it would have been best to see you by the Clinic to discuss our important matters. But it seems that you were ready to head over to the Inn and see me," the Mayor said. He laughed a little, Akari nervously laughing along with him. "Well, I'm glad you are back up on your feet, shall we discuss about your stay?"

"Sure, Mayor. Is there anything that we need to discuss over first?" Akari asks. The Mayor nodded his head and turned to walk off down the street. Assuming that Akari was following, he thought of his reply.

"Well, there is a topic that I would like to discuss regarding your home. Where exactly do you want to live?"

"Umm..." Akari mumbled.

The Mayor laughed at her lack of information, but didn't mind anything by it. They both walked around the town to get a grand tour of the island, meeting the townsfolk and showing what was great about their island. Akari was amazed and surprisingly happy of what she saw, especially the plots that she could choose to live in. She was slightly discouraged to see what would be good for her to take. Eventually, in the end, she decided to leave nearby the Seaside Plot and made an agreement with the Mayor.

They shook hands and made an agreement for the house, before heading out on her own, the Mayor requested her to visit his home.

"There is someone that I would like you to meet, I'm sure that you would be most pleased to be acquainted with the young gentleman," the Mayor said. Akari didn't really expect to see anyone else at his house, maybe it was his son that he had mentioned, earlier? He seems like a nice guy, or so what she has heard from his father. Surely enough that the visit would be decent. She agreed with his proposal, seeing the Mayor quite pleased, it made Akari feel somewhat happier and better, already. As they got back from a long trip from the Seaside, they walked over to the Mayor's house and stepped inside the household.

"Gill! Oh, Gill! We have a guest, please come and introduce yourself," the Mayor asks. There was no immediate response, but he did hear footsteps coming from the ceiling, meaning that he was coming down shortly. Akari felt slightly uncomfortable, wondering why she was here in the first place, again. Was it really that important to meet his son? What's so great... about...

"Yes, father? What is it?" Gill walked slowly down the staircase, curiously looking over his father's shoulders. Meeting a new face that has entered his home. His eyes narrowed at the girl, blinking a few times before saying anything else. "Who is this?"

The Mayor smiled, "this is Akari, the new farmer here in Waffle Town. Please introduce yourself properly as I make some tea."

_WHOAH._ _Are ALL men here in this town gorgeous? _Or does Akari have expensive taste in men that she meets? Nonetheless, she was taken away by Gill's introduction. His hair was smooth that slightly rustled in front of his face. It shined brightly when the light hit his highlights, making it seem like it was too gorgeous to be real hair. Yet, he had this small antenna that could possibly never get down so easily.

His appearance seemed like the average rich boy; his dress shirt seemed so silky smooth, and the color of it was like the late morning sky. It was covered over a sweater vest, with its potential design of diamonds and a bow that wrapped around his neck. He wore checkered caprice with dress shirts to add everything together. He carried a notebook with a fancy pen on one hand, the other holding onto the rail as he came down to meet the newcomer properly. His expression seemed so serious, Akari felt as though she got a vibe of a businessman - waiting to talk about taxes, or something.

Overall, he seemed like a nice gentleman, well put together and everything, much different than Toby, apparently. Akari was still in a small moment of shock, but her hand was touch by his, giving it a gentle shake with a smile to give it a small combo. She smiled shortly back and bowed, "It's nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Akari, correct? Yes, I've heard about you."

"Oh... so you have," Akari grinned. _Too... Dazzling... Must not... Make eye-contact..._ "You must be Gill, it's a pleasure to meet you," Akari said.

Gill nodded his head and the conversation went in from there. The Mayor came back inside the living room and offered everyone tea, the evening was enjoyable and everyone got along just fine. Akari slowly got herself comfortable as she had small chat with the two most important people of this town. She thought about a lot of things as she stood around, silently judging their behavior as she drank her bittersweet, green tea. They seemed so high-class, much more 'well-mannered' than how Akari was ever raised. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fit in a lifestyle such as this, she thought it would be best to leave before things got awkward.

It was getting late and she was escorted out the door, exchanging comments of how the evening was very nice to have. Akari said her goodbyes and thanked them for the food basket then left to head home. She walked down the walkway to find her way to the beach, a shortcut to head over to her new home. Akari looked over at her basket as she made her way to the beach, gladly satisfied with what she had gotten. Some fruit, bread, rice, and milk as a welcoming gift - but it seemed more like dinner and breakfast to her.

She made it to the beach, Akari took in a deep breath and smiled over at the sunset. The water looked so crystal clear, so beautiful as the sun touched the surface of the ocean. The sky had a mixture of red, orange, and yellow that colored the sky so warmly - it was a beautiful sight. But...

"You can't do this to me, Renee. This is not possible!" Toby argued with a woman at a distance. Technically he was at the far end of the beach, his face was covered by this young woman's figure... her back facing Akari's view. She gasped at the sudden yell, then noticing that she would have to hide before getting things into a big mess. Akari hid behind a few rocks then ducked down for a moment, believing that Toby and 'Renee' turned over to see what was listening. It seemed that she wasn't noticed as they went along with their argument. Akari popped over her head, looking over what Renee had to say.

"This was not my decision, Toby! You have to think about our families!" She argued.

"No! If people found out about this, we would have to leave town, start over and ruin our lives forever, Renee. I can't afford to take such a risk," Toby snarled.

"Fine! But if the new girl, _Akari, _ or whoever... knows what we have done, we are all going to have to pay."

_What? What's going on?_

Toby sighed as he shook his head, turning his back on Renee and walking away. He didn't seem happy at all, Toby seemed like he didn't want to fight anymore, he was too frustrated to concentrate on his own thoughts. But what did this have to do with Akari? Was there a secret that she doesn't know about?

"If you do anything too rational, Renee. You're going to regret it." Toby left after that. Eventually, Renee went off on her direction, as well.

"What is there to hide?" Akari whispered to herself, "I _have_ to find out."


End file.
